


Time to Say Goodbye

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, lapslock, smoking (in drabble 4)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: a compilation of angsty(?) drabbles that i never got around to posting simply because they were too short. enjoy!





	Time to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jcebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/gifts), [thirdscventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/gifts).



> please read the tags before proceeding. if uncomfy with reading please skip ahead to the end notes!
> 
> sincerely hope you enjoy at least one of the drabbles!

 

_1\. Blackmail_

 

 

“jinyoung-ah.. you know we can’t go on like this.”

 

“but hyung, why? we could try, no one would even find out..we’ve been together for almost a year already and it's been fine so far!” the younger countered, not understanding why jaebum was being like this now. 

 

“jinyoung, we’re idols. it’s impossible for us to be in a relationship now, more so as we’re in the same band. furthermore, what will people say when they find out that we’re gay? you know koreans aren’t very open-minded about this..” jaebum sighed. 

 

“i’m sorry. i really am. i love you so, so much but i don’t think we’re meant to be.” jaebum closed his eyes.

 

_ maybe, in our next life… _

 

_ will you choose me again, jinyoung?  _

 

_ i hope you don’t regret the time we spent together. because i certainly enjoyed it. but i had to do this, to protect you..i can’t have him ruining your career.  _

 

_ you understand right, jinyoung? _

 

the older male took one last longing look at his ex-boyfriend, turning around and walking away. 

 

*

 

“hyung! you stupid, stupid piece of shit! why didn’t you tell me?” jinyoung screamed hysterically, punching the floor as he kneeled in front of jaebum’s motionless body. “you didn’t keep your promise...you said we’d grow old together, watch our grandchildren running around together, but now what? you left me just like this? how could you?” jinyoung sobbed. 

 

_ i’m coming to find you.  _

 

_ no matter how many lifetimes it takes.  _

 

 

\----------

  
  
  
_ 2\. Forgive Me (based on a prompt i found on tumblr) _

 

“doctor, how long more do i have to live?” jaebum gritted out, clutching at his chest in pain. 

 

“not much longer..do you want me to call your family members?” the doctor looked at him solemnly. 

 

“c..can i call him myself?” jaebum uttered, reaching for his phone. 

 

“sure.” was the only response he got before the doctor turned to leave the ward. 

 

jaebum mustered all the strength left in him to punch in his boyfriend’s number, hoping desperately that he’d pick up. 

 

he got declined. but he persisted in calling, and finally, on the fifth try, jinyoung picked up. 

 

“i told you to call me only when you have things figured out. so do you?” jinyoung’s voice came in, cold and cutting. 

 

“no. but jinyoung-ah, listen, i just wanted to say that i love you, and i always will. please always be happy and live life well, i-” 

 

“shut up. i didn’t pick up the phone to listen to this crap. if you’re not ready to apologize, then i’m hanging up.” jinyoung cut jaebum off. 

 

“jinyoung, wait, i don’t have much longer to live, just hear me out-” 

 

“don’t try to pull that on me, jaebum. i’m not five years old anymore. i won’t fall for your stupid tricks. quit getting me to come meet you if you’re not sincere in your apology.” 

 

“jinyoung, i love-” 

 

_ beep.  _

 

jaebum pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it forlornly as it lay in his hand.  _ well, he hung up on me… at least i tried.  _

 

jaebum was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cough, so he did. but he couldn’t stop, and he started wheezing for air, struggling to breathe as he reached for the emergency button. 

 

the doctor came rushing in with two nurses in a matter of seconds, trying to help him but to no avail. five minutes later, he was pronounced dead. 

 

_ ring ring… ring ring… _

 

jaebum’s phone screen lit up, displaying jinyoung’s name on the screen. 

 

“hello?” the doctor answered. 

 

“jae- who’s this?” jinyoung frowned. that wasn’t jaebum on the phone. 

 

“i’m a kim ji sung, a doctor of the seoul university hospital. may i ask what is your relationship with mr. im jaebum?” 

 

“i..i’m his boyfriend. doctor, is he okay?” jinyoung held his phone tightly, anxiously awaiting the doctor’s next words. 

 

“i’m afraid not. he just passed away after a call he made earlier. i’m so sorry for your loss.”

 

“oh. t-thank you, doctor..”

 

jinyoung hung up, promptly dropping his phone to the floor as tears of anguish rolled down his cheeks.  _ so he was telling the truth..i’m sorry, jaebum, we didn’t even get to say our last goodbyes... _

 

_ 미안해… _

_ i’m sorry... _

 

_ 사랑해.. _

_ i love you.. _

 

_ 영서해. _

_ forgive me.  _

 

  
\-------------  
  


 

 

_ 3\. Illness _

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can be with you anymore.” Jinyoung started.

 

“What..why? I thought we were doing well..” Jaebum’s head snapped up, eyes frantically searching Jinyoung’s for any indication that he was pulling his leg.

 

“It’s just...we aren’t meant for each other. And we won’t ever work out.” 

 

“But what happened? Something must have occurred for you to be saying this type of stuff now, right?” 

 

“...No. I’m sorry. I tried, I really did, but I don’t think it’s working out.” 

 

Jinyoung closed the door and immediately dropped to the floor, clutching at his stomach in agony. 

 

_ Sorry, Jaebum. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you…  _

_ I hope you find someone else better when I’m gone.  _

 

_ I hope you’ll be happy always, Jinyoung-ah.. _

Jaebum walked away from the house with heavy footsteps, tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably.

 

_ /// One week later, Jinyoung’s house /// _

 

The flat was deadly silent, save for the incessant blaring of Jinyoung’s alarm clock. It was the only way to get him to wake up-- except the alarm clock had been ringing for three days now. 

 

  
  
\---------------

 

 

_ 4\. Smoking Kills _

 

“Hyung, you should really stop smoking.” Jinyoung frowned as he watched Jaebum bring the cigarette in his hand up to his lips, coughing slightly before pushing him when the elder let out a puff of smoke in his direction.

 

“I know, Jinyoung-ah. But it’s not that easy. I’m in too deep. I’ve been smoking for almost five years already.” Jaebum sighed, putting the cigarette out before turning to face the younger. 

 

“At least  _ try, _ hyung. I’m not asking for you to cut it out completely in the span of a few days, but don’t you think you could be smoking less of these if you put in some effort?” Jinyoung gestured to the pile of cigarettes in the ashtray. “You smoke, like, two packs a day. Even if you’re not worried about your health, doesn’t it cost way too much to not be alarmed? Do you even have savings left?”

 

“Just leave me alone, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum closed his eyes tiredly, not wanting to continue the conversation. 

 

“I care about you, hyung. That’s why I even bother to try talk you out of this, but it seems like even you have given up on yourself.” 

 

The door slammed.

 

Jaebum lowered his head in his hands. He didn’t want to upset Jinyoung, but he knew there was no way he’d be able to quit smoking anytime soon. 

 

Jinyoung continued to come over everyday, watching in disappointment as Jaebum inhaled from the cancer stick while he tried to not breathe in the smoke.

 

Jaebum failed to notice how Jinyoung started coughing more and more frequently during his daily visits, often too caught up in the sudden rush of adrenaline that every inhale of the cigarette between his fingers provided him with.

 

*

 

Five years after the day Jinyoung walked out on Jaebum, Jaebum quit smoking. For good.

 

“I finally did it, Jinyoung-ah. Won’t you wake up to see me? Look, your hyung finally quit smoking for good!” Jaebum forced his voice not to crack as he kneeled beside Jinyoung, shaking his body to get him conscious but to no avail.

 

*

 

_ earlier _

 

“Doctor, what happened to him? He was always healthy, he had no allergies…” Jaebum interrogated the doctor in charge of Jinyoung, half in tears from seeing Jinyoung lying motionless on the bed. 

 

“Lung cancer. He inhaled too much secondhand smoke.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been about 6 months (if i can count correctly) since I posted my first work on here, and this author's note will be the last author's note I'll be typing on this account. Yes, you read correctly. 
> 
> I'm leaving this account. Simply because I think I have built up so many expectations (and probably let down others with expectations) with all the works I have posted here, but I'm not sure if I can meet those expectations anymore. 
> 
> With that said, I have started a new account, and will be posting there soon. Maybe you'll know it's me, maybe not. But what I really care about is posting works that I'm happy with, that I'm proud of. And I will hopefully be able to achieve that with my new account, because when I look back, half the works on here I'm not proud of. 
> 
> To put it simply, I won't be deleting my works on this account, but I will not be posting on here anymore.
> 
> I appreciate all the love and support I have received for my works, and I am truly grateful for those who have stayed with me throughout my writing journey on this account. As for my twitter account, it will still remain, with the same user @ahgabounce, if you ever need to contact me.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
